Who's War is This?
by BehindxThexMask
Summary: future set, featuring multiple countries   War, Bloodshed, and chosing between who you'll protect. What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Mask: **Hi everyone! So this is something that's been in my head for too long and I'd thought I'd get the idea out there and see what everyone thinks. If people like it, I'll continue it, if not eh I tried haha. Sorry for ooc-ness, it's just the way it's gotta be...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I own Hetalia that's news to me...

* * *

><p>The sound of a hand slamming into a desk resounded around the frightfully quiet room. Each person in it holding an air of cool indifference or denial around themselves.. except for the owner of that hand. The hand that had now caused the wooden desk to fall to pieces at its unkind touch..<p>

"You're kidding me! I'm not going to follow any of the bullshit you're trying to feed me!" His blue eyes shone with an indescribable fury behind his glasses and he retracted his hand to his side in the shape of a fist. "How could I possibly-"

"We understand your confliction of emotions Alfred," his boss' voice was patient, as the tone of a parent's for a disobedient child would be, "but you must think for the safety of your country, not just because of the personal feelings you have." He stood and placed his hand firmly on Alfred's shoulder. "It's your responsibility as the symbol of America to make the correct choice for your people."

"Oh so blindly fighting is the best thing for my people right now?" His cold tone bit harshly as it interwove its way through the words. "You said it, they're _my _people. You don't know them as well as I do, and hostility isn't what they need." Slapping the president's hand away, he turned to make his way to the door.

"So you'll stand there and watch as they do nothing? That could lead to their own end!"

"My people don't want to fight!"

"Your feelings are influencing them!"

"My people have their own opinions that they have their own control over!"

"They're confused and don't know what they want! This is the time where you need to take hold and lead them properly, you're being swayed around by others Alfred."

"Mr. President..." The address made the room feel like a burning heat had engulfed it though the words were icy again. "I will not make anyone fight a needless war," he paused as if the next words were caught in his throat, "I refuse, sir." He tossed the door open, and left, leaving a horrible feeling of words unsaid hanging about the room.

The room was silent once again before one or two officials made their way to the president to assure themselves he was alright.

"Mr. President, Alfred still has a young mindset, perhaps with time-" Their leader merely lifted his hand to rub his forehead before dropping it to clench his other one tightly.

"Find evidence against the other countries... information.. anything. Alfred must realize that this isn't something he can just back away from.."

* * *

><p><strong>Mask: <strong>Okay this is how it'll be for the first couple chapters, the main characters first reactions to their bosses and such. Next one will probably be Canada ('cause I'm best at writing for the America bros haha) and... tell me what you think... please? It'll make me really really happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask: **Hello! Ok I know I said Canada's chapter would be here but... Britain's been on my mind so I decided to do his before America's... Trust me other countries will each get their turn...Oh God how many chapters is this thing going to be...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>If the fairies told you I own Hetalia, they're lying...

* * *

><p>Pouring rain. That's how it always appeared to be these days... Every time Arthur glanced out the window, it was as if more would just come down. A seemingly constant reminder to the feeling that was pervading his heart now. The one that caused him to skip several nights of sleep and the one that helped his mind to become vulnerable to so many thoughts he'd rather live without. All because of the times and those stupid things his leaders had told him...<p>

_"You realize, England, that the tension between the countries does not exclude us."_ Of course he realized that, he wasn't blind. He knew relationships were being strained... Some of the closest ones even..

_"This could bring about a new change for us, a new start once it is won."_ War... war could bring about change? A high death toll could start us over? Is this really how the people he trusted with power thought?

Arthur stood up from his kitchen table, where he had been staring at the supposed plans his leaders came up with. All they were to him were death sentences though, each one. Not to just his own people, but also the other soldiers that would be faced with this.

He crossed his way to a window and leaned against the cold glass and laid the back of his left hand against it.

This approaching war... it was nonsense. No matter what they said, it didn't have a..purpose.. nothing other than power. Just like the old battles and wars.

And yet...

He couldn't get the idea of it out of his head completely. The words, suggestions sowed into his mind, would not give him a moment of peace. The temptation they left him with as they all parted ways at that meeting weighed him down heavily. They probably didn't even understand the impact they left on Arthur's heart. Those two main points they said by the end, causing a collision inside of himself...Those two real hooks they tossed against them, pulling him into a state of actual consideration. It was disgusting..

To make him think he could regain his empire... they thought this whole war could really be the pivotal point in time didn't they? If he were able to do that... It was a horrible idea, somewhere he recognized it. A part of him shrunk away in distaste at the very thought of it but... another part of him saw such magnificent light in that idea. The power, the control all within his grasp again. It was like the most delicious sin rolling on his tongue.

And then they had to just add in the detail that made his entire being shiver, for a reason he didn't know. Oh of course they had to toss this his way, it's as if they didn't understand the force of their words.

If..

If he were to regain America as his younger brother again after this war, he could protect him. Making sure the young man wouldn't be in harm's way ever again.. This time with understanding on Alfred's part..Oh god how it tortured him.

Arthur hung his head in his hands.

What was going to become of himself?

* * *

><p><strong>Mask:<strong> Mkay. So.. ya. Britain's chapter. He's got a lot of demons after him huh? Poor Artie, I feel bad for him. Anyway, it's going to be like this for a couple more chapters... let's see how it goes. See ya guys later!


End file.
